I'm Losing You
by GeishaPax
Summary: Amores y recuerdos, risas y tristezas. Una gran pareja que lucha contra el bioterrorismo está a punto de recibir un gran golpe en sus vidas. El querer a la persona amada y no saber que hacer para poder ayudarle. CONTINUACIÓN UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL
1. Huele a hogar

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**I'm Losing You**

**__****Por: GeishaPax**

**Capítulo 1: Huele a hogar**

Chris miraba impaciente por el aeropuerto, el vuelo venía demorado. Apretaba con fuerza la mano de Jill mientras buscaba entre la gente el rostro de su hermana. Se sentía ansioso, tenía fácil 4 meses de no verla desde su boda con Jill. Había estado en Francia un tiempo resolviendo lo de su salida del país por el incidente de la planta de Umbrella en París y ese lío se estab haciendo grande con migración y la embajada. Pero salieron limpios de ese problema y ahora, estaba en un aeropuerto nervioso esperando a su hermana.

-Me vas a destrozar la mano - dijo la rubia con un poco de queja

-Perdón - se disculpó el castaño mientras besaba la mano de su esposa donde reposaba la bonita argolla de bodas.

-Mira, ahí vienen - señaló Jill hacia la puerta

Leon apareció abrazando a Claire y riendo. El agente traía unas gafas para el sol tipo Ray Ban mientras la pelirroja avanzaba lentamente con la chamarra en el brazo, cubriendo su ligeramente abultado vientre.

La pelirroja observó a lo lejos a su hermano y levanto la mano para saludarlo efusivamente, mientras Leon avanzaba con ella. Chris observó a su esposa y ella asintió, soltándola al instante y yendo al encuentro con su hermana para darle un abrazo.

-Por un momento pensé que esos franceses te iban a castigar con tu pasaporte o con la entrada al país - dijo el castaño provocando la risa de Claire - Te extrañé tanto, me da gusto verlos -

-Yo también te extrañé mucho Chris - respondió Claire mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Dime que es broma - dijo el mayor de los Redfield señalando el vientre de su hermana - ¿Enserio son ocho meses? Ni se nota mi sobrino -

-Lo mismo pensé yo - dijo por fin Leon mientras se hacía el digno - Por un momento pensé que tu hermana fingió el embarazo para amarrarme para la boda - los hombres se saludaron con un cordial abrazo.

-Serás animal - dijo la pelirroja dándole un coscorrón.

-¡Hermosa! - exclamó Jill mientras se acercaba a su cuñada

-Guapa - respondió Claire mientras la abrazaba - te asienta bien el matrimonio -

-Pero mírate a ti, te ves radiante con el embarazo - se separó de la pequeña Claire para saludar a Leon - a ti tampoco te va mal, te ves muy feliz -

-Lo estamos - respondió Leon mientras abrazaba a Claire por atrás.

-Venimos muertos - dijo la pelirroja -Quiero cenar algo -

-¿Alitas a la BBQ? - preguntó sonriente el castaño

-¡Por favor! - dijeron a la par Leon y Claire

* * *

Estaban en el restaurante favorito de Claire cenando tranquilamente. La chica comía de lo más normal al igual que su marido.

-Pensé que el embarazo te iba a volver más tragona, pero al contrario, te está moderando - dijo divertido Chris mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza - Por eso el pequeño Chris no se nota, lo estás matando de hambre -

Leon escupió su refresco.

-¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó la pelirroja mientras su alita se caía

-El pequeño Chris - dijo Jill mientras rodaba los ojos - desde que le dijeron que iba a ser el padrino y tutor de su bebé, se ha propuesto que debe llamarse como él -

-Es la tradición familiar Claire - respondió el castaño - El abuelo se llamaba así, papá también, el bisabuelo y todas las generaciones Redfield, por honor a la familia el primer hijo se tiene que llamar así -

Claire levantó la ceja divertida - y entonces si tu tienes una hija se tendrá que llamar Wiloberta por la bisabuela -.

Chris puso una cara de terror. Mientras Leon y Jill reían a carcajada abierta.

-Con eso no se juega Claire, con eso no se juega... - respondió Chris bajito.

-Pues ponle Chris a tus hijos con Jill - dijo Leon mientras agarraba un puño de papas y las comía una por una - porque supongo han planeado tener familia -

Jill se puso roja como tomate mientras Chris se quedaba tartamudeando. -De-deja que disfrutemos un poco el matrimonio, además aún no hacemos el mapeo con Jill para saber si es conveniente un hijo -

-Nosotros nos arriesgamos y al parecer todo va en orden - exclamó Leon mientras se estiraba -Pequeño Chris, que ideas cuñado... -

-Además en este caso el apellido Redfield no es el principal y lamentablemente el nombre del niño, si llegase a ser niño no sería Chris, sería Tom - dijo Claire mientras retomaba sus alimentos

-¿No saben el sexo del bebé? - preguntó Jill atónita

-No - respondió Claire con una mirada desaprobatoria a Leon - El señor Kennedy insistió tanto en que fuera sorpresa que ha pintado ocho veces el cuarto de diferentes colores y no termina decidiendo cual -

-Yo pienso que es un detalle tierno - dijo al fin Chris - Mamá también quiso que tu fueras sorpresa -

-Saliendo del tema - dijo Jill -¿Van a estar en la ciudad para cuando nazca nuestro sobrino? -

-Esa es la idea - comentó Claire mientras suspiraba - me voy a volver loca en casa -

* * *

Terminaron la cena y se despidieron. La familia Kennedy-Redfield fue al hogar diseñado en su momento por Leon, con algunas modificaciones gracias a su pequeño próximo miembro. Leon metió la última maleta a la casa mientras Claire colgaba su abrigo.

-Hace un buen tiempo que no estábamos en casa - dijo la chica mientras se dejaba caer plácidamente en el sillón.

-Justo a tiempo para tu mes de incapacidad antes del nacimiento de Tom -

-Todavía ni sabemos si será Tom o Nicole -

-¿Te das cuenta que esa combinación suena a nombres de famosos? -

Claire soltó una carcajada.

-Me encanta verte feliz - dijo el rubio mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara de la chica

-Me encanta estar feliz gracias a ti - dijo la pelirroja mientras su cara se descomponía un poco -Auuch -

-¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó alarmado el agente

-Nada, tu bebé ya sabe Kung Fu y me saca por poco el aire - dijo la chica con media sonrisa.

-Esto huele a hogar cariño - dijo Leon mientras posaba su mano en el vientre de su esposa para sentir las patadas -Oye, viene con todo este bebé -

-Seguro es igual a ti cariño - dijo Claire mientras le daba un beso a su esposo

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

Hola gente bonita:

Para los que no me conozcan, soy GeishaPax, y éste fic es continuación de un fic que hace poco terminó llamado UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL. Una historia alterna que tendrá muchas emociones, cosas comunes y no tan comunes.

Espero le den una leída

Les mando un beso a todos.


	2. Lo lamento mucho Leon

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**I'm Losing You**

**__****Por: GeishaPax**

**Capítulo 2: Lo lamento mucho Leon**

El teléfono lo sacó de la cama. Para su buena suerte Claire seguía dormida plácidamente a lado, si se hubiese despertado, se hubiera puesto como una fiera. Se sentó pesadamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza y contestó la llamada. La voz era de su antigua compañera Helena Harper, se escuchaba preocupada cuando se saludaron al fin.

-¿Qué sucede? -

-_Hay un problema_ - dijo la mujer del otro lado de la línea mientras revisaba nuevamente unas cintas de seguridad - _Albert Wesker..._ -

Leon se levantó con el teléfono inalámbrico y se fue al cuarto del bebé cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede con él? - preguntó Leon serio.

-_Pasado mañana era su ejecución al igual que la de Alex Wesker, pero.._. - Helena tomó aire - _Ha escapado, un guardia se descuidó y entró con una pluma tipo fuente... no quieres saber lo que hizo con el hombre_ -

-No puede ser... - susurró Leon mientras daba vueltas en la pequeña habitación - ¿Hace cuánto que pasó?

-_Desde el día de tu boda... Esa no es la peor parte_ - dijo Helena más seria.

-¿Hay más? Acaba rápido con esto por favor... -

-_Asesino a su "hermano" ayer en la noche, se enteró de alguna forma de la declaración que hizo Alex contando a detalle lo de la paternidad de Sherry y los nombres de los accionistas que terminaron de encontrar..._ -

-¿Alguna sospecha de donde pueda estar? -

-_Lo ignoramos Leon, el hombre al parecer aún tenía unas cuentas de banco en Suiza, ya estamos investigando con la ayuda del FBI a donde pudo ir_ -

-¡Esos imbéciles del FBI no saben nada! - exclamó enojado.

-_Leon, el presidente quiere que vayas junto con Sherry a investigar un posible paradero y termines con él personalmente, es un riesgo para la nación que no puede volver a salir de su control_ -

-Helena, no puedo - dijo Leon asomándose en el pasillo y hablando más bajo -No puedo dejar a Claire sola, sabes el peligro que corre, aún no sabemos que tanto puede afectar las secuelas del virus Veronica y las mitocondrias al final del embarazo... -

-_Lo sé Leon, pero créeme que no te pediríamos esto si no fuera Albert Wesker, no hemos dicho nada a Chris Redfield por su carácter violento desde el penúltimo incidente... además de que sería exponer a parte de Claire, a su esposa..._ -

-Lo peor es que tienes razón ¿cuándo parto? -

_-Tienes una semana_ - dijo la castaña -_Lo lamento mucho Leon_ -

-No te preocupes, tengo que hacerlo por mi familia -

-_Toda la información debe estar llegando a tu correo en este momento, léelo con calma_ -

Colgó, Helena tuvo mucho tacto para hablar con su amigo, pero no evitaba estar preocupada por él. Se había unido mucho a la familia Kennedy-Redfield y a sus amigos desde el incidente en Míchigan. Le dolía arriesgar a Leon en una misión tan peligrosa justo ahora que iba a ser padre.

* * *

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Claire preocupada mientras le servía café.

Leon dejó de ver la ventana y posó sus mirada en los ojos azules de su esposa. Claire solo fruncía un poco el ceño y se sentaba justo enfrente de él.

-Me siento nervioso por el bebé - mintió.

-¿El bebé? - preguntó ella no muy convencida.

-Si - dijo el chico mientras sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza -En un mes estará aquí con nosotros, no sé, me siento ansioso, con miedo, no quiero que les pase nada -

-Cariño - dijo la pelirroja acariciándole la mejilla - tranquilo, estaremos bien... la peor parte ya pasó, ¿recuerdas que antes comía como loca y en el quinto mes tuve la peor etapa de nauseas del mundo? -

-Ahí si tuve miedo, te pusiste muy débil e insistías en ir al trabajo -

-Entonces tranquilo vale, solamente voy a sufrir dolores de parto - respondió la chica mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza.

Leon se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Claire dejó nuevamente la sartén con hot cakes sobre el fuego y le correspondió el abrazo. Se quedaron así por un rato.

-Algo me ocultas Kennedy así que empieza a hablar -

-Cariño - Leon tomó aire y observó a su esposa -Tengo que salir de urgencia en una semana, me llamó el presidente y quieren que vaya a cubrir una reunión con el Primer Ministro de Corea, ya sabes, cosas de seguridad -

-¿Y por eso tanto drama amor? - la mujer empezó a reír - Estaré bien, no creo que el bebé vaya a querer salir ahora que no estés en casa -

* * *

-Por mi no hay problema - dijo el castaño mientras bebía de su refresco.

-Al contrario - continuó Jill -será muy agradable estar con Claire estos días -

-Se los agradezco mucho - respondió Leon mientras terminaba de pagar las hamburguesas -Será muy agradable para ella tenerlos cerca y más por nuestro tiempo fuera -

Chris agarró la bolsa con los alimentos y su esposa los refrescos. Fueron directo al auto del rubio para ir a cenar algo con Claire.

-Déjame ayudarte - dijo el rubio mientras ayudaba a su cuñada con la puerta.

-Gracias, estas reuniones express hacen que compremos víveres al por mayor -

Chris se sentó de copiloto mientras encendía el estéreo. Casi les da un infarto por el volumen del aparato y el peculiar cd de Pantera. Leon se acercó rápidamente a bajarle el volumen.

-¡¿Estás loco?! - exclamó Chris mientras una mano reposaba en su pecho -Vas a dejar a mi sobrino loco si vas con mi hermana escuchando eso a todo lo que da -

-Sólo pongo la música así cuando viajo solo - responioó Leon mientras encendía el jeep - Además en ese caso tu hermana pone Queen a todo lo que da en la casa y cuando viajamos no para de meter a sus grupos de metal -

-¿En qué monstruo la he convertido? - preguntó Chris dramatizando

* * *

-¿Y entonces qué piensas que será? - preguntó Sherry mientras rodaba en la cama de Claire y veía ell vientre de la pelirroja como hipnotizada.

-No sé - rió la pelirroja - Yo quiero un niño, pero Leon quiere que sea niña -

-Yo digo que es niña - dijo Barry recargado desde la puerta con su cerveza -Cuando iba a nacer Poly, exactamente esa era la forma de la panzita -

-¡Barry por Dios! - exclamó Rebecca del otro lado de la cama - El capitán dijo que tu ni estabas en casa cuando iba a nacer Poly -

-Co-come tierra, estuve en capacitación del nuevo sistema de Raccoon solo dos semanas, no me perdí tanto tiempo -

-Chicos - dijo Jake mientras aparecía por la puerta - dice John que ya está la carne, bajen -

Estaban todos reunidos en el patio trasero de la casa de Leon y Claire. Tenían un espacio considerable para sus reuniones y con motivo a que ya habían regresado los futuros padres organizaron una comida-cena entre todos los amigos. Luis estaba haciendo paella ayudado por Ashley Graham, esa parejita ya se llevaba mejor que en el pasado. Billy y John estaban preparando la carne mientras David se robaba algunos cortes del plato para su propio entremés. Helena platicaba con Piers mientras tomaban una cerveza.

Claire sonrió mientras veía la escena desde la puerta. Hace mucho tiempo que no se reunían así desde la boda de Chris.

-¿Estás contenta? - preguntó Jake quien le daba un vaso de jugo - De piña y sin vodka -

-Gracias - dijo Claire sonriente - La verdad sí, extrañaba estar aquí -

-Te extrañamos mucho aquí - dijo Jake mientras observaba a Sherry correteando a Rebecca y Barry por todo el jardín.

Al parecer Rebecca empujó por error a Barry haciendo que le tirara la cerveza encima a la rubia.

-¡Qué desperdicio de alcohol! - exclamó Claire mientras veía a Sherry exprimir su chaqueta.

-Vaya - dijo Jake con tono agradecido - hasta que llegaron las hamburguesas -

Claire giró lentamente y vio a su esposo entrando con unas bolsas. Chris y Jill traían lo demás. Sherry entró como loca correteando a Rebecca, casi chocando con ésta última pareja y tlaqueando a Rebecca en el sillón en un ataque de cosquillas.

-Ya no, por favor, ya me rindo, perdón - dijo la castaña llorando de la risa.

-Esa Sherry sigue siendo una impulsiva- exclamó Leon mientras abrazaba a su esposa y le daba un beso -¡Claire estás tomando vodka! -

-¡Claro que no! - dijo indignada la pelirroja mientras Jake reía - Éste hombre - jaló al pelirrojo y lo abrazó por los hombros - al ver que no llegaba mi esposo y sabiendo que soy una mujer embarazada casi a término fue muy amable en traerme mi jugo -

-Además no quería ver como mi novia se ponía toda ebria y atacaba a más personas - sonrió Jake mientras miraba a Sherry levantar a Rebecca y darle un abrazo.

-¡Hombre, Leon detén a éste tío! - exclamó Luis mientras señalaba a David - está devorando todo lo que dejamos en la mesa -

-A ver - dijo Claire adelantándose a su esposo y agarrando a David por la oreja - no provoques a una pelirroja embarazada, vas a ayudarme a traer platos ¡AHORA! -

* * *

Tres horas después...

Sherry creía que era la sensación. Se sentía el alma del karaoke, bailaba y brincaba queriendo animar a los demás pero el efecto era el contrario. No entendía porque, hasta Ashley la miraba con miedo.

Lo que nuestra rubia no sabía era que gracias a su estado étilico, estaba cantando de una forma terrible.

-Venga ya, largo - dijo Chris mientras le quitaba el micrófono y la sentaba junto a su novio - Ahora voy yo, ya que nunca me dejan cantar... -

-¿Sigues pensando que fue buena idea comprar el juego de karaoke del X Box? - preguntó Leon a Claire bajito

-Observa y aprende amor - contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Esta es la única canción que me enseñó papá a tocar en la guitarra, yo creo ahora que crecí que me vio cara de perdedor... pues ahí va:

I'm not in love  
So don't forget it  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through  
And just because I call you up  
Don't get me wrong  
Don't think you've got it made  
I'm not in love  
No, no  
It's because

-Tu esposo es muy retro - susurró Leon a Jill provocando la risa de la rubia - no lo hace mal -

-Claire sigue siendo la cantante oficial aquí - dijo Jill guiñando el ojo

I'd like to see you  
But then again  
It doesn't mean you mean that much to me  
So if I call you  
Don't make a fuss  
Don't tell your friends about the two of us  
I'm in love  
No, no  
It's because

-Sherry por lo general no bebe así ¿le pasará algo? - preguntó Claire en voz baja.

Leon solamente tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. No podía decirle que Sherry iba a ayudarlo a cazar nuevamente al hombre que les ha hecho mucho daño.

I keep your picture  
Upon the wall  
It hides a nasty stain that's lying there  
So don't you ask me  
To give it back  
I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me  
I'm not in love  
No, no  
It's because

Ooh, you'll wait a long time for me  
Ooh, you'll wait a long time

I'm not in love, I'm not in love

-Venga Claire, canta para nosotros - exclamó una Sherry que avanzaba torpemente mientras le arrebataba el micrófono a Chris y se lo daba.

-Chicos - dijo Claire al micrófono algo apenada - alguno de ustedes le ha dado ron a esa chica y ella se pone MUY mal con ron, ustedes lavan mi baño:

Used to think that I was strong  
I realise now I was wrong  
'Cause every time I see your face  
My mind becomes an empty space  
And with you lying next to me  
Feels Like I can hardly breathe

I close my eyes  
The moment I surrender to you  
Let love be blind  
Innocent and tenderly true  
So lead me through tonight  
But please turn out the light  
'Cause I'm lost every time I look at you

And in the morning when you go  
Wake me gently so I'll know  
That loving you was not a dream  
And whisper softly what it means to be with me  
Then every moment we're apart  
Will be a lifetime to my heart

I close my eyes  
The moment I surrender to you  
Let love be blind  
Innocent and tenderly true  
So lead me through tonight  
But please, please turn out the light  
'Cause I'm lost every time I look at you  
Lost. Every time I look at you

* * *

La semana pasó con normalidad. A decir verdad Leon no se quería ir, era una de esas ocasiones que una fuerza mayor lo hacía sentir muy incómodo con su ida a buscar información.

-Sabes que te voy a extrañar ¿verdad? - dijo la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba.

-Y yo a ustedes - respondió Leon dándole un beso en la frente.

-Estaremos bien, tenemos una reta de peleas pendiente - dijo Chris mientras se despedía dándole un abrazo a su cuñado.

-¿Peleas? - preguntó el rubio confundido

-Jill perdió en Mortal Kombat y quiere la revancha - respondió Claire con una sonrisa.

-Soy mala perdedora, lo sé - contestó Jill - es una pena que no pudieras dejar la visita del ministro a otra persona -

-Si - dijo Leon serio -Pero volveré pronto, lo prometo -

El rubio agarró su maleta y volvió a abrazar a su esposa.

-Apúrate y anda - dijo risueña - se que no me quieres dejar ir pero, el deber es primero -

-Te voy a extrañar demasiado - dijo el agente mientras hundía su nariz en el cabello de su esposa.

-Ya Romeo, se hace tarde - contestó Claire mientras veía a Leon alejarse por la puerta de la terminal del aeropuerto.

-Venga Claire, él estará bien - dijo Jill mientras la abrazaba y caminaban hacia la salida.

-Lo sé... - contestó la pelirroja, pero algo dentro de ella le empezaba a decir que algo no estaba bien.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

Hola gente bonita:

Ya empieza la situación difícil y nadie sabe porque ¿qué pasará? muajajajajaja no les diré aún

Clauu: Muchas gracias, era la probadita del capítulo, para ir dando la introducción e ir avanzando de forma gradual. Espero te siga gustando tanto :D

Gabyedro: Holaaa! y muchas gracias por seguirme y apoyarme, inicialmente no iba a ser una secuela, pero una noche durmiendo se me prendió el foco de que podría ser una buena continuación, saludos

claireRedfield123: muchas gracias y bienvenida, pronto empieza lo malo, no comas ansias, espero te guste lo que va a venir más adelante.

name: espero que te agrade mucho la idea.

anamariaeugenia: Hola!Me da gusto leer que estabas muy contenta con la continuación, espero mejorar con el cleon y que siga gustando mucho ;)

SPOILER:

_-¡Maldita sea! - Chris avanzaba por la calle pero no pudo alcanzar el auto._

_Jill salió casi enseguida deteniendo la hemorragia de su brazo. Tenía que ser una broma, ese ataque fue organizado con meses de anterioridad; ¿cómo era posible que dos vehículos los atacaran en menos de quince minutos._

_-Tenemos que curarte - dijo el castaño mientras hacía presión sobre el disparo y sacando su celular - Harper, tuvimos un problema... -_

_-¿qué sucede? - preguntó la mujer desde la otra línea_

_-Es... Claire -_

FIN de su SPOILER jajajaja

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
